It is known in the state of the art to manufacture a passport page with a multilayer structure within which an insert is incorporated.
An inlay is generally incorporated between two layers of a multilayer structure constituting a base of the contactless device. The inlay generally includes a substrate and a transponder assembly consisting of an antenna and a microcircuit connected to the antenna. Customarily, the antenna and the microcircuit are directly incorporated into the substrate and the antenna follows the outside perimeter of the substrate. Thus the chip (or microcircuit) and the antenna are housed in the thickness of the multilayer structure constituting the passport page.
The antenna is for example an antenna for remote transmission of information, of signals and/or of energy which is made up for example of a winding of electronically conductive coils made for example by printing with a conductive ink on one face of the inlay, and the antenna is electrically connected to the microcircuit.
In the case of a passport, the inlay is for instance interleaved between the cover and the flyleaf, the assembly then being laminated to constitute a single page of the passport, for example by cold gluing, hot laminating between the cover and the flyleaf.
The microcircuit has connection terminals which are designed to come into direct contact with the connection studs of the antenna incorporated into the inlay.
Likewise, a microcircuit card is manufactured starting with a multilayer structure in which the inlay is also incorporated which allows the microcircuit and the antenna to be housed within the thickness of the card.
Such a manufacturing process proves to be particularly complex to carry out due to the connection between the antenna and the microcircuit which must be as reliable as possible to avoid unwanted disconnections of the antenna from the microcircuit which can make the card or the passport inoperable.
Indeed it is necessary, particularly for official documents such as passports, that the lifetime of such a document be sufficiently long to cover the duration of validity of the certification defined by the passport.